


Can you withstand the pressure?

by Frerardisakindofmagic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frerardisakindofmagic/pseuds/Frerardisakindofmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An used to be one-shot, which is occasionally updated, showing the consequences and events from different perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gerard Way

Frank and Gerard shared a lazy look before slowly getting up from their seats. Both of them reached for their wallets, both of them trying to be casual about it while still being faster than the other man. Even though now they were both married and both had more than enough money to pay for their meals themselves, they never stopped the silly game of theirs. A game in which the winner was allowed to invite the other man and pay for both.   
No matter how hard they had tried to act casual about everyone in the cafe turned around as Frank placed the dollar bills on the table with a loud thump, Gerard’s hand just inches away from his.  
Staring at the money, than staring at Frank, Gerard sucked in the air crating a loud hissing noise.   
The short man on the other hand simply pushed the elder's hand away from the table giving him a sweet and innocent smile. Ignoring the other man's paralyzed state he took his sunglasses and put them back on.   
Still staring at his ex-band mate the singer started to slowly place his money back into his wallet.  
Putting on his jacket Frank got ready to leave the safety of the coffee-shop which actually valued privacy and return into the world of paparazzi and scandals. A world, to be honest, he had tried to escape so bad that he did no stop even if it also involved leaving his most beloved band behind.   
Pulling up his hood Frank turned around to look again at his friend.  
"Come on Gee." he said shaking the other male slightly.   
Nodding said male took his own sunglasses out before feeling himself for his black hat which was supposed to hide his bright red hair from screaming girls and the unwanted attention of anyone else.  
“Dammit.” he said more to himself realizing that he could not find it anywhere.   
Was it possible that he did not have it on him after all?  
“Gee, please tell me you have something to cover that hair of yours?” his company asked rather annoyed. Understandable if you take into account that this was the first time they actually could spent some time together in what felt like years plus they had set this date for even longer and it was not supposed to end after a coffee and bagels.   
“Frank? I think I might have forgotten my beanie in my hotel room.” The older said with a hesitating voice, as if he was scared of what to come: the other man's face fell immediately, completely forgotten was his triumph from before and even more far away seemed his joy and excitement to finally meet his best friend again from this morning.  
“you can't be serious”   
“I'm sorry Frank I-” he was interrupted by the guitarist: “No, Gee, please tell me you're joking.”  
“I wish I was, I truly do, but maybe no one will recognize me anyway, maybe we are getting too-”  
“Too what Gee? Too paranoid? Do you remember Project revolution? Do you remember any of it? Maybe yes, maybe they wouldn't see me but YOU? You are like a GIANTIC blinking sign saying LOOK AT ME I AM FAMOUS. And I am not just talking about your hair and its color, oh NO. No matter how hard I try to remain unseen,it seems like YOU actually enjoy fans interrupting and yeah I love them too, but sometimes I just want to have some privacy with you. And ever since _the kiss_ you don't let me into your house and when we're in public it's like all you want is to stop anything intimate to happen between us by making fans aware of you presence. And YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE had enough! YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME? FINE, THEN PLEASE STOP PRETENDING!”  
Tears had filled in the young man's eyes, his now panting mouth had filled his last words with such desperation that his lungs could not help it but fill with air so he could scream them.   
By now everyone in the cafe turned into their direction and the only paparazzi who had managed to snuck in had now found the scandal he had been long looking for. Also to his luck and the both males harm he had the entire outburst in video form on his phone.  
“Frankie, tell me what's wrong you seem to be on the bend.” was all the older had to say to everything that had been thrown at him in the past seconds.  
Looking deep into those hazel eyes, a teary smile formed on the younger's face just before opening his mouth to quote: “I've really been on the bend and it shows, so why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?” and with that the famous guitarist, who now seemed so human and fragile  
like everyone else, left the shop his hood pulled deep into his face which in addition of keeping his face down, made sure he would reach his hotel without having any curious eyes seeing his tear stained face.  
Gerard on the other hand was left alone standing in shock while thinking about what to do. Swallowing down his tears he made his way outside after apologizing for the interruption to everyone in the cafe.   
Of course Frank had been right, so as he walk down the busy street towards his hotel he encountered some fans and two journalist. Keeping his calm collect perfectly until the third reporter came up to him and just did not want to leave him alone. In his defense Gerard had done a great job pretending to be fine until the reporter asked the most unwanted question: “Is it true that your relationship with Frank Iero was the reason for the band's break up?”   
His mask fell immediately. “What? Who says that?” just as the reporter wanted to answer, Gerard could feel his eyes prickle with tears again. “No, you know what? I don't care. Whoever says that please get a life and stop focusing on ours. WE ARE JUST HUMAN, you know?”   
Taking another shaking breath Gerard turned on his heel and ran into his hotel locking the door after him before falling onto his knees and letting finally go of his tears.  
Sobs erupted through the air together with small cries of pure pain flooding from long forgotten scars.  
 _I wish I had never started this band at all._ he thought for just second clasping his hand above his mouth in shock once again. _How could he even think that? But it was true? Wasn't it?_


	2. Frank Iero

Frank was more than just slightly confused, when just a day after meeting his ex-best friend, his twitter overflowed with angry,worried, scared and even sorry fans who tried to gain his attention.   
What for? He was sure he did everything right. In fact during the last years he perfected the art of keeping a low profile and staying out of the spotlight.  
Okay, maybe not as good as Mikey Way, but better than Bob who definitely just liked to stirr things up, and why shouldn't he? He was off the hook anyway.   
Frank frowned at his phone again, before switching it off. It was probably nothing, maybe one of the guys pulled a typical MCR-thing and now everyone was getting their hopes up... again.

Realization crushed Frank more than just a little. Yesterday he had been one of the fans again. He did not like to admit it, but he might just have hoped a tinsy little bit that maybe Gerard had changed and maybe everything would be fine again and maybe just maybe they could go back to doing what they were good at: making music. Together as a team.  
Because let's be honest here no matter how good his songs may be, his voice could not keep up with his former band mate’s, hell it did not even get close.   
Plus he was a shit frontman everyone knew it.  
But there was no hope. Gerard had again proven that he could not be trusted with anything regarding discretion.  
Yes, maybe Frank had not been at best behavior. But he had tried, lately it seemed he was the only one who tried. But of course Gee was way better at trying on the outside. There was no universe in which the fans would ever take his site. He was the idiot who blew the whole “Sleeps-naked-bomb” while Gerard talked about fireworks.   
Sometimes it was really hard to be befriended with a person as flamboyant as Gerard Way, not just sometimes, to be honest, always.   
To be frank, he probably had only dealt with it for so long, because of his fan-like love for Gerard Arthur Way. But now?  
Happily married, with children. All of the elders flaws seemed to wave neon flags, grinning and shouting at him to a point where he just couldn't take it anymore.   
The fights had gone from a few to numerous until no one in the band could take it anymore. Hence they all started taking sites and fighting except for Bob, one he was already half officially out and two that fucker already enjoyed their drama back then.  
Mikey of course picked his brother's site, blood is thicker than water after all, and Ray, well that teddy bear was worthless when it came to true fighting.  
Frank on the other hand had stood his ground until the very end. _The end_ the thought alone made Frank sick. Tossing his now turned off phone aside he got up to eat something and maybe write some songs to blow of some steam.

In the late evening, Frank just came upstairs from his studio to meet the sorrowful gaze of his wife Jamia.  
“Why didn't you tell me?” her voice sounded a little bit hurt.  
The confusion from earlier that day returned to Frank.  
“Didn't tell you what exactly?”  
Tears sparkled in his wife's eyes.   
“That you met him.”  
One sentence was enough to throw Frank off completely. This was not happening! She could not know about this. He knew she hated him being around Gerard, mostly out of worry that he might get hurt, but also a good bit out of jealousy. After all his bisexuality especially the fucking  with guys part, always had a negative influence on her mood. It was one of  his few desires she could not fulfill. Hence him meeting the man he loves or at least once loved and admired  was nothing she was a fan of.  
So, call him a bad husband all you want,but he lied to her to spare her all the grief. There was nothing except friendship between the two of them anymore, well maybe, after yesterday, not even that.  
“I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you, but don't worry, nothing remotely interesting happened. Just the same old story” Frank shrugged it off, secretly hoping his wife would drop the topic.  
“The press seems to think differently and I also beg to differ.” she answered stubbornly, placing a printed out article from the altpress.com on the table.   
The headline read :” My wrecked (b)romance? “   
Frank could feel sickness building up in his stomach. This could not be happening all over again.  
He turned away with a dry swallow.   
“Wh-Wha-What does it say?”  
“You should know that better than me.”   
God, when did his wife become so cold? It was not his fault she must realize that, right? He swallowed again, this time turning to face his wife.   
“Go ahead, read it “ Her face seemed to be made out of stone as she gestured him to pick up the piece of paper.  
“I'd rather not, I do not understand why you would read those anyway.” Fidgeting with his phone, which had been on the table the entire day, he turned it on. “You know me better than some reporters.”  
“But you do not tell me everything and it is kind of embarrassing, knowing less about your husband's activities than a million strangers.” There it was her real issue.   
“For fuck's sake Jamia you do not have to be the fucking NSA to be married with me. It is not your job to know every single thing I do.” Anger flared up in the young man.  
“What is my job then? Staying home to cook and look after the children! I told you from the beginning that was not the life I wanted.” Her voice rose even more.  
“And that is not at all what I ask of you! I just want you to stop snooping around everywhere and being so goddamn paranoid.” From the outside Frank may have looked angry, but deep inside he was just sad incredibly sad and desperate.  
“I am paranoid? Maybe you should stop your secretive shit and lying all the goddamn time!”  
They had long crossed the line of talking, the neighbors probably could hear their fight as well.  
“I am the lying one now? You know what I-” The small man was interrupted mid scream by his ringtone. Not checking who it was, he turned around towards his wife and told her more gently:  
“I gotta get this, okay. Try to cool down so we can talk about this later like civilized people.”  
Without another word he turned around.  
“Frank Iero here”   
Behind him he could here Cherry asking her mom about something.  
“Frank?”   
A way too familiar voice answered   
“Thank god you picked up, I am so so sorry”   
There was fitfully breathing coming out of his phone.  
"You have to understand, I didn't mean to, fuck, I am soo sorry. It's my fault and I will stand by it."   
Frank's mouth went dry he could not breath nor swallow.   
“Frank? You still there?”  
Frank could hear the muffled sobs und the uneven desperate breathing of the man at the other end of the line.  
"You have to understand, please, Frank, don't hang up"

“I need you to calm down and explain me exactly, what you are sorry about.” Frank took a deep breath:  
“Gee”


	3. Mikey

Mikey knew his brother was in deep, the moment he first laid eyes on the article. It had been a simple coincidence that his email browser showed him that exact article, and the fact that today was one of the rare days he actually acknowledge the shown headliners.  
For a split second he had feared he would be somewhat involved in this tragedy- The word Bromance could have implied just that, but he soon enough realized that it was impossible as he and his brother had not been up to anything the days prior and thereby had not had chance to make a scandal. The less one as big as this one seemed to be.  
The bassist did not even need to skim the article to know it was about his brother and Frank and it was not just the picture of the two in the cafe all the band members knew as the best place to meet up discreetly.   
It was the tone of the text the long-known tone somewhere between approval and excitement and an unimpressed head shake.  
No one knew but that tone was particularly known to Micheal James Way as he had read nearly every article ever written on the topic “Frerard”.   
This strange obsession had started as a way of helping their manager to decide what articles to show Gerard and which to hide from the fragile singer's eyes.  
And yes it might have gotten out of control, but that way he had been able to make sure Gerard did not do anything that would crush him completely and after how things had ended with Frank it probably was for the best.  
And this article was bad, easily the worst they had since project revolution, and maybe even the worst publicity they ever had.  
The information he gained from the article was quite limited: a fight in a cafe and Gerard snapping at a reporter.   
It was quite obvious that the magazine knew more, but wanted to safe that precious information for the printed version in two days. From what Mikey could gather they could even make it front page. Yes the public would be all over this and pick the two men apart with joy even, but Mikey knew that was not the worst part.   
No the real problem for Gerard was explaining this to his wife and more importantly: calm Jamia. If he ever wanted to gain Frank's forgiveness.   
The topic was for both women a sore spot, but Lynz could be cool about it if she wanted simply because she knew Gerard would hate himself more if he hurt her than she could ever hat him herself.  
Jamia was a totally different story, she felt threatened by Gerard's pure existence. No one maybe not even Frank, really knew what exactly happened to her in her past, but from what Mikey knew she had been cheated on multiply times which had let to a kind of paranoia from her part.  
A paranoia which led to Gerard avoiding Frank nearly completely, which itself led to Frank being pissed and confused and that... well that did not end well as all the members and millions of fans knew.  
Of course the bassist would never dare to say those words out loud. Next to a bomb like that the current scandal would be reduced to a joke.  
On the other hand they were done anyway, there was no way to explain this to either the public or the two women.  
Mikey rubbed his forehead as he waited for his brother to call him with a devastated voice. In his mind he had already formed the sentences of all the good advice he was about to give his brother.

But the call never came. Mikey waited for hours before he could not take it any longer. If Gee was not going to call, he would and it would be an angry call instead of an empathetic one.  
He dialed the number, while pressing the buttons furiously.  
The phone rang.  
Once.  
Twice.  
No answer.  
“Dammit Gee!” Mikey cursed throwing his mobile across the room.  
Landline. It was worth a try, even though Gerard was barely at home, was he right now or did he go off somewhere again? No matter how hard the younger man tried he could not remember any of his brother’s plans.   
And he definitely did not want to have to ask Lynz.   
There needed to be something he could do, he had to do something about this situation, before it escalated even further.  
What to do if his brother would not answer?   
Frank!   
Of course, he would know what to do, after tearing Gerard apart and being teared apart by his wife and generally being into pieces from what happened the day beforehand.  
Perfect. There was no one he could calm, no one he could help, he was useless.  
Goddammit, the last thing they needed was him relapsing.   
Although it would be the perfect mess:  
 _Frerard_ in pieces and Mikey Way back on the _high_ way.  
One thing was sure, there needed to be some damage control from inside of the band.  
Mikey reached for his phone once again, turning to someone he had not seen much of lately even if that was by accident.  
Or maybe he was truly avoiding the man.   
Just as he wanted to press the buttons, he received a call himself.  
Ray.  
It was official: _Everyone_ was worried.  
“Yeah, Ray?”   
“You saw it?” Weird, Ray sounded even more worried than usual.  
“Saw? I read an article, that's all”  
“You didn't see the video yet?” Mikey felt his mouth drop open.  
“There's a video? A video of what?” Videos were never a good thing, they were solid proof, there was no way to deny what happened if someone filmed it.  
“They had a huge fight, Frank gave your brother a piece of his mind, completely justified, if you ask me. There is no way anyone is going to ignore this, at least that's what Brian said, when he called me hysterically, starting the entire after everything I did for you thing again. Like I'm sorry but I cannot control the actions of three adult men.” Mikey nearly laughed out loud as he heard Ray rant on and on as if things were just like before and they would all see each other in the studio later and discuss everything in the plenary.  
“You want me to talk to Gee, don't you?” he asked with a smile on his face, not the kind of full grown happy smiles, more like the sad smile you would give your alcoholic brother after he just relapsed... again.  
“I'd be forever grateful”   
“I am really sorry to disappoint but I already tried to call him and he doesn't answer, I guess he shut himself off.”   
“That's just fucking perfect!” Mikey could clearly hear the despair in his friend's voice. They were all so done with this shit it wasn't even funny anymore.  
“Ray, listen, I'll try again and you try to get a hang of Frank, and if we can't get them on the phone, there is still one person who can help.”  
“You mean?”   
Mikey took a deep breath.  
“Yes”  
“You serious?” Ray was just as shocked as Mikey knew he should have been when the idea first crossed his mind.  
“I mean it”  
“Okay, but you call him, don't make me do it”  
“It's okay Ray, it's afterall only Bob."


	4. Bob

Bob Bryar had a quiet life after being forced out of the band, because the management thought his heart problems made him less profitable. In the end he really couldn't care less.

After all he had built himself a better life, now that he was out of the spotlight, well he never had been in the spotlight spotlight, but close enough to know how it could burn.

But one who knew Bob knew he loved playing with fire, which was probably the reason why he started all those dangerous activities and never settled on one thing. 

Well, apart from his dog shelter, that was the constant in his life he needed.

If he ever felt bored or sad or regretted not pursuing his musical career, yes, there had been various offers from other, sometimes even well known, bands, he simply started the rumors again.

He did not lie, oh no he would never do that, he just stayed cryptic with the details, he just publicly acknowledged that there were loads of things their fans did not and probably would not ever know.

Just like they would never really know any of them. Yes they all liked to pretend that they knew them all that well, but they would never really be able to tell if they were faking or not.

The ex-drummer sighed remembering the warm and fuzzy feeling he had when reporters asked him questions about himself, how good it felt to believe people wanted to get to know him, of course that had been way before all of them had realized how fucked up they truly were.

The contract, the fame it all went so fast, how could anyone expect them to understand that they basically sold their souls while trying to save the souls of others.

Had it been worth it? For the money and fortune? No, not even the slightest. For the fame and glory? Not even close.

But every time Bob remembered the dozen signs which read something along “You saved my life” Every time he read a heartbreaking or heartwarming story about how their songs helped teens and adults out of depression and hard times, he knew, that even if they gave their souls and lives away, they had served their cause and that was all that counted.

And as they did, now Bob thought, he at least deserved to have some fun from time to time and stir up some old rumors.

Over the years he had become quite a professional in guiding the emotions of their fans the exact way he wanted to.

Therefore he was not surprised in the slightest when his phone rang and Micheal James Way called him.

Of course he had read the article beforehand.- He was not completely of the radar in fact he was the fans favorite when it came to clarifying stuff.

Probably because he seemed approachable, that could have brought him down but in fact he felt proud and he loved the power it gave him. He was at least known as the most honest one of them.

Seemingly the fans thought he had nothing left to lose, which was ridiculous he could lose the guys as his friends which would be one of the worst things possible.

Back to present time: Mikey had just called.

Bob picked up with a smile:”Hey Mikey-Whikey”

“Hello Bob, you know why I am calling?” the serious voice at the other end answered.

“No, Mikey-bear I have not the slightest idea, maybe this is a friendly call, you do remember we are friends, right?” Yes, Bob was hurt by the lack of contact he had had with the ex-band members lately. It had felt like they did really not want him and not only because the label had forced him out, especially Ray had broken off any contact.

“I'm sorry Bob, but you know how I feel about you messing with the fans.”

“As if you wouldn't? Tweeting pics of your black parade jacket? Stop acting like I am the only one talking about My Chem and acknowledging its former existence!” Anger flared up, the same anger that forced him to fight with his friends all the time, but their friendship would survive it, it was stronger than that.

“You are the only one who enjoys toying with their feelings.” pause

Bob could here the heavy breathing of the bassist. “Can we settle on that for now?”

“Yeah, sure” knowing that being grumpy would not get him in the man's good graces Bob allowed himself to be defeated... for now.

“You read the article?” The young man started again after taking a deep breath.

 

“Yes, I did and I know what you want from me.”

“You do, because you see I'm not sure, I could not reach my brother or his stupid ex-lover,and I really don't know how to handle the situation, because it is bad, project revolution bad.”

“You want damage control”

“Will you grant it?” 

“I'll see what I can do, but I think it is mainly important that you get a hold of your brother, we need to make sure he does not make it any worse and someone should take care of Frank, he is not the best PR-person there is.”

“Ray's on it. I guess I'll hear from you?”

“I text you the details once I made a full plan on how to pursue this the best possible way, but first we should wait for the printed version. Get them off their phones and the internet!This is the most important thing right now.” Yes, he was the man with the plan, he was better than any manager, because he knew their fans and not just fans in general.

“Okay got it.”

“I'll get to work now.”

“Bob?” 

“yeah?”

Mikey swallowed:”Thank you”

A smile hushed over Bob's face:”That's what friends are for.”

 

 


End file.
